Gaining Groudon!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Gaining Groudon in Team Robot In Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: After catching the last ferry to Mossdeep City (Team Robot in Pokemon Advanced Battle opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Gaining Groudon! (We go to the heroes are on the ocean) Ash Ketchum: That was a big electric attack. Hunter: '''I know. '''Double-D: I think I'm gonna be sick. (He was about to throw up) Eddy: '''Not in the ocean you’re not! '''Max: Got any idea were we ended up, Brock? Brock: I don't have a clue. May: Meanwhile I'm turning into a giant prune. Rika Nonaka: And we're going to be starving very soon with no food or water. Ash Ketchum: Hopefully the ship will come by. (They suddenly feeling the shake as the water rises and then it is reveal to be the red submarine) Ash Ketchum: What's this? Max: It's a submarine! May: You're kidding! Brock: Ash, that's great! Ash, you just got hoping what you would hope for! Takato Matsuki: Good thinking. Ed: '''I am Ed! See me! - '''Takuya Kanbara: We're in so much trouble now! (Cut to the heroes being surrounded by Team Magma Grunts and their Mightyena) - - (Kyogre awakes) Shelly: Yes! Let's go, Kyogre now! - (Kyogre jumps out of the ship creating a hole and causes the shake, it dives underwater and leaps out of the water) Shelly: This is Shelly along with Father, Mr. Wink, Mr. Fibb and the Delightful Children. The plan was a success! - (The blue orb gets inside Pikachu thus possessing his body) - - Brock: All right guys just close your eyes and jump. (Before the heroes could jump, the ship shakes and they fall into the water) Takuya Kanbara: Ash you have to jump! Ash Ketchum: Right, come on guys, we're going in too. Takato Matsuki: Hang on, Guilmon, I'm coming in too! (Suddenly Mightyena shows up tackling both Ash, Ed, Numbuh 1, 2, and 5, Takato and Takuya) Tabitha: Foolish children. You weren't planning on going anywhere were you? Takato Matsuki: That's what you think! (Takato charges at them, but Tabitha's Mightyena tackles him again, next the boy gets pummeled by Thrax, Valtor and Lord Darkar and knocks him out cold) Ash & Takuya: Takato! Lord Darkar: (Picks up Takato and then he talks in Shredder's voice) And now... Takato Matsuki... (Throws Takato in the ocean) DIES!! (In slow motion Ash, Emerl, Guilmon and Takuya watches horror seeing Takato falling down and then splash down in the water and drowns him) Guilmon: (In Leonardo's voice) NO!!!! Ash Ketchum: Takato! Spyro: '''You murderers! '''Hunter: '''Your gonna pay for that! (Tabitha's Mightyena tackles Hunter and knocks him out) - - - Guilmon: Takato, where are you? (Cut to a knocked out Takato was now washed away in the beach and then he wakes up) '''Takato Matsuki: (Groans) Where am I? (He looks everywhere on a deserted island) Takato Matsuki: Hey! Is anybody here! HEY! Wait a minute, I just remember... I was beaten up by Team Magma and Lord Darkar threw me into the ocean and I drowned and that's how I ended up in this island. (Looks up to see a tower) A tower? Maybe somebody lives here. (Then he hears a loud roar and then he looks up to see a mysterious Pokemon flying in the sky) What is that? - - - - - (Cut to Takato made it all the way on top of Sky Pillar and looks around to find where the mysterious Pokemon is) Takato Matsuki: (Panting) That was a really long way up. (He climbs to the top and sees Rayquaza) Takato Matsuki: Wow, Rayquaza! (Rayquaza glares at Takato and startled him) Takato Matsuki: Okay, just stay calm. Everything's gonna be fine. (Rayquaza continues glaring at Takato) Takato Matsuki: Here's the plan. I scream, then run. Or not. Please! Don't do it! (Rayquaza slowly reaches Takato) Takato Matsuki: Rayquaza, stop! (Rayquaza opens it's mouth preparing to attack Takato as he covers eyes about to get attacked or eaten. But instead, the Legendary Pokemon gently nuzzles the boy's face and then he opens his eyes and looks at Rayquaza) Takato Matsuki: Huh? You're not going to attack me? (Takato looks at Rayquaza only to discover it's harmless) Takato Matsuki: Whoa... you really are harmless to me. - - - Takato Matsuki: Hi there, my name is Takato. You see I ended up washing in this place because Maxie's recruits beat me up and they threw me in the ocean and that's how I got here. - - - () - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Eddy: '''Why that Team Magma? - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Back in Sky Pillar, Takato sees the dark clouds in the distance and realized something bad) '''Takato Matsuki: What's the matter? You feel it too? (Rayquaza nods) Takato Matsuki: I feel it too. We need to stop this and save my friends before it's too late. (Rayquaza nods and then Takato jumps on it's back and then flies off towards the dark clouds) (Later Pikachu still possessed by the Blue Orb is using Thunderbolt with Ash holding off) Ed: '''Cool. - '''Narrator: (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts